spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star
The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star was a show about the daily life of our favorite pink starfish. It was created by JCM and is currently being continued on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki as The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star: Back In Action. Episodes Season One #''Patrick Comes Out Of His Rock'' #''Patrick Meets The President'' #''Patrick Runs Over A Seahorse'' #''Patrick Has 24 Hours To Live'' #''Patrick Has One Hour To Live'' #''Patrick Steals A Shoe'' #''Patrick Outsmarts A Sea Monster'' #''Patrick Forgets To Take A Shower'' #''Patrick Marries A Lamp'' #''Patrick Divorces A Lamp'' #''Patrick Finds A Piece of Gum'' #''Patrick Annoys His Boss'' #''Patrick Drinks Purple Tea'' #''Patrick Goes To Sleep'' #''Patrick Wakes Up'' #''Patrick Befriends His Bellybutton Lint'' #''Patrick Loses His Brain'' #''Patrick Swims To China'' #''Patrick Takes Up Fiddling'' #''Patrick Fiddles As Rome Burns'' #''Patrick Writes A Book'' #''Patrick Falls In Love With A Mermaid'' #''Patrick Visits His Grandparents'' #''Patrick Saves The World'' #''Patrick Destroys The World'' Season Two #''Patrick Goes to the Doctor'' #''Patrick Lifts Weights With Larry'' #''Patrick Breaks Fred's Leg'' #''Patrick Mourns the Death of His Lamp'' #''Patrick Holds a Funeral in Squidward's Backyard'' #''Patrick Solves a Rubix Cube'' #''Patrick Takes the Name of Texas in Vain'' #''Patrick Buys a Hat'' #''Patrick Forgets How to Eat Again'' #''Patrick Cleans Up SpongeBob's Shelf'' #''Patrick Sings the Blues'' #''Patrick Gets a New Job'' #''Patrick Loses His Tooth'' #''Patrick Winds Up in Prison'' #''Patrick Busts Out of Prison'' #''Patrick Does The Twist'' #''Patrick Watches Paint Dry'' #''Patrick Swallows a Bug'' #''Patrick Meets His Nephews'' #''Patrick Abandons His Nephews'' #''Patrick Eats Too Much Ice Cream'' #''Patrick Plays in the Olympics'' #''Patrick Goes to a Comic Book Convention'' #''Patrick Dies'' #''Patrick Rises'' Season Three #''Patrick Returns From a Vacation'' #''Patrick Wears White After Labor Day'' #''Patrick Prank Calls Squidward'' #''Patrick Shows Up Late to Work'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #1'' #''Patrick Gets Lost in a Corn Maze'' #''Patrick Is Not Smarter Than a Fifth Grader'' #''Patrick Kicks Flatts' Butt'' #''Patrick Encounters the Megalodon'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #2'' #''Patrick Gets His Boat Fixed'' #''Patrick Covers Up'' #''Patrick Meets John K'' #''Patrick Locks Himself in the Freezer'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #3'' #''Patrick Tries to Get His Favorite Television Show Back on the Air'' #''Patrick Runs a Marathon'' #''Patrick Breaks the Camel's Back'' #''Patrick Does Plankton a Favor'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #4'' #''Patrick Serves in the Army'' #''Patrick Gets Sent a Bunch of Snail Facts'' #''Patrick Sings the Bikini Bottom National Anthem'' #''Patrick Gives Mrs. Puff An Apple'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #5'' Season Four #''Patrick No Habla Español'' #''Patrick Has a Cruddy Birthday'' #''Patrick Breaks Fred's Leg (Again)'' #''Patrick Quits His Job At the CB'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #6'' #''Patrick Joins a Traveling Circus'' #''Patrick Attempts the Dirty Bubble Challenge'' #''Patrick Makes a Sandwich'' #''Patrick Gets a Pet Worm'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #7'' #''Patrick Hides From An Axe Murderer'' #''Patrick Gives Birth to an Alien'' #''Patrick Is Gonna Need a Bigger Boat'' #''Patrick Didn't Start the Fire'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #8'' #''Patrick Tells a Story'' #''Patrick Wins the Lottery'' #''Patrick Needs Glasses'' #''Patrick Eats the Leaning Tower of Pisa'' #''Patrick Reunites With His Parents'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #9'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #10'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #11'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #12'' #''The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star #100'' Season Five #''Patrick's Fan Mail #13'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #14'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #15'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #16'' #''Patrick Star Wars'' #''Patrick Does An Elaborate Disney Parody'' #''Patrick's Fan Mail #17'' Category:The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star Category:JCM Category:Fanon projects